parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed nick jr characters past and present thomas and friends parody
Here's the cast for the mixed nick jr from past and present thomas and friends parody I will try to launch it on youtube starting with Gil gets tricked told be George Carlin and Ringo Starr and for the record for those of you wondering how I got the idea of the mixed nick jr characters past and present Thomas and friends parody it was because of Solano's version of the Barney and the backyard gang intro video and here's the cast for the mixed nick jr characters thomas and friends here Gil from the bubble guppies as Thomas becuase Gil's hair and Thomas are the same color and they can be cheeky sometimes Deema from the bubble guppies as Percy because they just suit the role best and are cheerful most of the time and Percy is cheerful Oona from the bubble guppies as James because they're cautious about their appearances and they can be vain sometimes just like James from thomas and friends can be vain sometimes too and James just loves how his shiny splendid red coat looks and Oona sometimes acts like James from Thomas and friends Molly from the bubble guppies as Gordon because they both wear blue and can be boastful sometimes too and even little guppy girls like Molly can be proud and strong like Gordon the big blue express engine from Thomas and Friends can be as you can see and that's the reason why bubble guppy Molly will be Gordon in the mixed Nick Jr characters thomas and friends parody Cowgirl Dusty as Emily because both have big circles in their wheels and loops and lasso's and they can be smart like Emily from Thomas and Friends can be Goby as Henry because that suit the roll best and he sometimes worries like Henry from thomas and friends sometimes worries but he can be long and fast like Henry can Nonny as Edward because they're wise and helpful Bubble Puppy as Toby because they just suit the roll best and they're faithful Mr.Grouper as Duck because they just suit the roll best Scout as Donald Bubble Kitty as Douglas Avi as Oliver Dump Truck from Team Umizoomi as Devious Diesel Two little fish as Bill and Ben The bubbletucky county fire department's fire chief as Boco Ruby from Max and Ruby as Daisy Officer Ana from Office Blaze as Nia because she was voiced by Nia Long Dora from Dora and friends into the city as Mavis Mail Carrier Larry voiced by Larry the cable guy from Mail carrier Goby getting his mail delivered as Stepney The dentist from a tooth on the looth as Bertie The pirate from X marks the spot and gobble gobble guppies as Salty Jimmie from the new doghouse as Harvey the crane engine The Trouble makers from TeamUmiZoomi as Arry and Bert Louise from Max and Ruby as Rebecca Blaze from Blaze and the monster machines as Fergus Thomas from Thomas and Friends as Skaroley Percy as Rhenas Gordon as Sir Handel Henry as Peter Sam Toby as Rusty James as Duncan Edward as Fearless Freddie Duck as Duke Donald and Doulgas as Mighty Mac Skip as Arthur Starla as Lady Crusher from blaze and the monster machines as Diesel 10 Pickle as Splatter Rubble as Dodge Kasey from get ready for the dentist too as Sir Topham Hatt Chase from Paw Patrol as Terrence the tractor Skye from Paw Patrol as Ashima Marshall from Paw Patrol as Trevor Toad the breakvan- Calvin from Mutt and stuff Zuma as Derek the Diesel Bullyfish the bully as Bulgy Brodie the dentist from axel city as Elizabeth the vintage quarry truck Diesel 10 from thomas and friends as George the steam roller Darington as Murdoch Zeg as Spencer Foofa from yo Gabba Gabba as Caroline Davenport from Mutt and Stuff as Cranky the crane a troublesome truck from thomas and friends as S.C.Ruffey Sir Topham Hatt as Mr.Percival the chopper from the bubble duckies episode as Harold the helicopter Toodie as Rosie the little fish are also the troublesome trucks Diesel from thomas and friends as Smudger Arry as Bulstrode Oliver from thomas and friends as Stanley Another trouble truck from thomas and friends as the spiteful brakevan Lobster Claws as Beau Spencer from Thomas and Friends as Vinnie Muno as Kelly Brobee as Alfie Plex as Jack D.J. Lance rock as Byron the bulldozer Franklin the turtle from the 2012 edition of Franklin and friends as Buster the steam roller two more little fish as Max and Monty Stripes as Nelson three more little fish as three lorries Paxton as D261 Bill as Whiff Ben as Billy Bear from the 2012 franklin and friends series as Shane Beaver from the 2012 franklin and friends series as Hon Mei Fox from the 2012 franklin and friends as Carlos Kipper as Young Bao Debris the garbage truck as Etinne Goose from the 2012 franklin and friends series as Gina Wubbzy from wow wow wuubzy as Jermey the jet plane Daisy from wow wow wubbzy as Molly Widget as Belle Walden as Firery Flynn Sandy's twin daughters from the summer camp games and the temple of the lost puppy as Annie and Clarabel Whiff as Scruff Max as Bash Winston as Dash Mr.Esteves as Ferdinad little fish are also the diesel shunters Big blue fish as Champion the bull Alana as Frieda Old Doc Lob from the big bubbletucky county schoolhouse call as Axel The Night Wizard from the puppy and the ring as Sydney Bot as Rajiv Geo as Raul Milli from team umizoomi as Kwaku Vinnie from the thomas and friends movie special the great race as Phillip Snail from franklin and friends as Sam Roger from Max and ruby as Paxton Morris from max and ruby as Den Oobi as Norman Kako as Dart Grampu as Connor Uma from Oobi as Caitlin Owl from little bear as Stafford Little Bill as Emerson Rocky from paw patrol as Rocky the crane car Stuff from Mutt and Stuff as Victor Tracker from Paw Patrol as Kevin the crane Rabbit from Franklin and friends the 2012 series as Winston Bud Mrs.Peekytoe's dog as Ivan Sandy as Lexi Shape Bandit from team umizoomi as Merlin Mike the knight as Hurricane Chase voiced by Chase Elliot from the bubble guppies as Get ready for the doctor as well as Hugo Danica one of Mr.Grouper's cousins as Tamika Big Bill from little bill as Shankar Brenda from Little bill as Isla Dolly the fire dog as Lei Cat from little bear as Porter Harriet from Franklin and freinds 2012 series as Noor Jehan Francois from Paw Patrol as Hiro Ryder from Paw Patrol as Stephen Officer Miranda as the police man Timothy-Skarloey from thomas and friends Emily the big wheeled engine from thomas and friends as Marion Shades from Mutt and Stuff as Samson Rhneas from Thomas and freinds as Gator Sir Handel from thomas and friends as Glynn Mavis the quarry diesel as Frankie Little Bear as the flying scotsman Umicar from Team Umizoomi as Logan Blue from blue's clues and Blue's room as Miss Jenny Packard Maisy as Lady Hatt Alice the great from Little Bill as Dowager Hatt Zooli from the bubble guppies as Abigal Category:Thomas and Friends spoof Category:Thomas parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TTTE spoofs Category:YouTube